


I will go to the end of the world for you...

by DifferentOctave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, In honor of my late grandfather, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And I will stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will go to the end of the world for you...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in memory of my late grandfather... I hardly knew him, but he meant so much to me! He worked in the Pentagon, and he came down to see me when I was a few days old when 9/11 happened. It's been on my chest for some time, and losing our cat, Aria, hasn't helped either...
> 
> So, in memory of my dear grandfather, I hope you enjoy... :.(

I cry all night because my mate is gone.

All they know is war.

All I know is pain.

The small joys of living don't mean much to me anymore. It's just another chapter in the endless story of life.

But then there's Bulkhead.

He gave me reason to live. Something more than the tiny, almost non-existant hope I clung to every day.

They don't know how uch I hurt. I feel my spark ripped in two everday, every second.

I once was driven by passion.

I'm now driven by bitterness.

I love him so much, it doesn't ease the pain- it adds onto it.

When he was shot by that Inseticon, Hardshell, it was so hard to not scream. Miko should be glad she is able to show her emotions.

I can't.

It's not just outright wrong for me, I just... I don't know how. I've never felt like this.

Humans do say "You learn from your mistakes"

And you should.

But what happens if it repeats? A never ending stalemate?

What then? Is Primus trying to tell us we haven't learned enough?

I feel so dizzy now. Pain.

I have to go on. Try to be who I'm meant to be.

I can't.

Tell me, love, if I went to the end of the world, the universe for you, would you do the same?

And if you did, would you stay?

I know I would.

I love you.

Farewell, my love. Forgive me.

And please... never forget me.

As I whisper my last words...

I love you. I will see you again.

Farewell.

Until all are one.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TF:P.


End file.
